jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rappin' Hour
JWTM's seventeenth track, Rappin' Hour, is actually one of the many tracks on his mixtape: Fast Kid Rapper. This is produced by Omito Beats. This song is invaded with the biggest verse ever and no hook. This song is written by JWTM (aka "JoeySideFire"). This song has a length of four minutes. JWTM "Rappin' Hour" (Music Video) About the Music Video coming soon... JWTM's "Rappin' Hour" (prod. by Omito Beats) Lyrics Intro Speaking: (This is my Rapping Hour) (adlib x8) Uhh this is the 17'th track Call this one Rappin' Hour This is all about Fast Kid Rapper Topp Martian boutta go ham right now! Amazing & Outstanding Verse: Greatness means everything that we can see through Got more services plenty other options livin' breakthrough Haters will offend you, killers would subdue you Others might be fans and also check your YouTube JoeySideFire, im the leader of this new school That's also the tech school, meaning that's a cool school Leaving with my (leaving with my) dollars in my new room Dollars in the safe with a bigger swimming pool (rapping faster) Life is no gimmick to live in the past Sending the villains to burn in the ash Days will annoy you and go on your back Schedule's corrupted with subjects in math (that's facts) Double or nothing? The rest of y'all bluffin' To stack up your money, the end of discussion Mostly make songs to unleash in public When I turned 16 things weren't the same Better how I even thought it was Greater than flying off the ground (off the ground) Well, E.C. label got it all played out Got it all worked out, got it all hyped out (Shhh!) Keep it low, better all pipe down (pipe down) Time to run a game with whole new sound (whole new sound) Pushing mass pressure you'll think I'd use lawrencium Living harsh with electrical whips, you call can that the aggravation Case closed ain't a solution you can't even come up with Intercommunicate systems evolving jetpacks and flying cars No time to stall while i'm in charge, I'll be fixing Mars I'm dropping inventions, raising stakes like i'm Jobs or I'm Edison Been working too hard and I'm ill needing medicine, what kind of med is sin? Mostly obliged all the rich using acronyms Like I've came off the word using backronyms Until I show the world robotic intelligence One main leader, Jack Worthy, got to much on his hands Too much on his plate and thoughts upon his tracks The way that we living today, this mixtape dropping on Christmas Thank God that i'm livin', many people convicted in prison Success ain't always about being good with the women Should bring them to my Condo collision and that's my own decision Vision all this in advance as a gift for Christmas Won't let the typhoons steal my spotlight or tickets And what bout your girl? Of course I'm stealing her digits Don't really care if your an old damn midget This one right here is the plot of beginnings Haven't started to drop albums this evening Next, my debut album's dropping in fall Promise the sounds so hardcore it evolves!!! One day I'mma look back at this saying "What? Can't believe that just happened!!!" The more as I'd grow i'm unleashing abilities Stronger than Autobots subjects in trilogies Just a new kid with new facts and odd mysteries I'll leave you clues about egos and destiny Made it too far to give up, I'mma prodigy son Real quick, need to save the forgotten one Didn't change life on the apples just biscuits Anyone you love's your family in spirit Whether your friend, or a fan, or a dimwit Thou shouldn't force me on theories Believe me, the magic is all in the mystery Just like love fantasies or cartooned sketch remedies Always to keep the good laughter inside Knock, Knock!!! Broken tooth needs a dentistry That's what you get for deleting my memories Most of us don't have a clue about chemistry Don't need an example about Kanye's blown up samples??? Surprised about how I changed lyrics without anthems??? Like I need to enter into Sky High's huge sanctum Of course like the Hulk, i'm enraged through tantrums Whoa hold up! Imma need a breather and that's respect to Aretha Guess that imma need a visa, too fly for this feature I absorb other rappers knowledge with my fever One fan waiting for me to sign her autograph, can't miss my concert I'm a Topp Martian, able to adjust rapping when I stutter (rapping undercover) All the rating scales of this mixtape should sunrise right now Cause imma Space Lord who absorbed the eclipse and nuclear power Held against my own will to bestow the furious lyrics i'm bound to release As a producer, I'm still going ham on my beats but haven't used my own yet So I won't fret, too fly for wings so I gotta jet in retrospect On my own time, i'll write 7 songs in a day while Tonio had overslept Take it back to the times where I wasn't near as successful Young singing freestyler who inspired the world with his multigenre YOLO moment for y'all, I've lived it 16 times already Better know I bring musical war, imma have to skip my chores Did you know that most artists in this generation can't rap and they don't notice? Let me focus and show you examples of a terrible rapper: "Yeah I get Money, so that mean I get no money Fresh out the world like i'm skating for cash smoke Bulls and Clippers are like meat hitting Clifford So pass it to me and stepchild was birthed on steroids" Such a tragedy factor, those four bad lines gave none to the master Going viral on JoeySideFire and Vine, just push rewind Couldn't tell if i'm good by now? Then y'all are superblind Up in Brooklyn imma recreate my harshest state of mind Soon i'll create robotic species able to play like a band and I'll be the lead singer The future is twisted, technology gifted and all of my dreams will be shown from all image Hype Outro: This is my rappin' hour, this is my rappin' hour Pushing bars to the max on Fast Kid Rapper, bet i've got the power This is my rappin' hour, this is my rappin' hour Live today cause you don't know exactly what happens tommorrow External link(s) * JWTM - Rappin' Hour Lyrics (On RapGenius) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs